User talk:.Maple
Maple's poll Should I finish Iceclaw's Fate or leave it up to be adopted by another user? Finish it! Let it be adopted and work on Loyal Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the __NOINDEX__User:Maplewing-of-IRC page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 19:13, January 18, 2013 You're on here too. :o (it's Red__. Again. xD) The Clave has the collective intelligence of a ''p''''i''''n''''e''''a''''p''''p''''l''''e'' 21:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. Again. xDD Maplewing 21:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Main Page I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW. OH MY GOODNESS. <33333 If there's any way I can assist you in any way PLEASE let me know. OMG. <3 THANK YOU. F[[User blog:Forestpaw13|'o']][[Ravens that Don't "Caw"|'r']][[Too Young at Heart|'e']][[Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers|'s']][[Grieving Claws|'t']]p[[User:Forestpaw13/Online Diary|'a']][[User:Forestpaw13/Signatures|'w']]13 The ants are marching two by two Hurrah, hurrah We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days ♥ ForkJust a lonely utensil 18:30, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hello Maplewing, I'm FireStar97 or just Firestar for short. I'm the creator of the wiki's Podcast and I like what you did with the Main Page. Well I would very mush appreciate it if you put the podcast on the Main Page as well. Also one question: Would you like to be one of the hosts in the podcast? NOTE: you need a Skype account. Well great job and I hope you will reply soon. Take care! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 19:13, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Fire. I'll add it into News :) – and I don't have a Skype (!!!), and thanks for offering, but no thanks :) Maplewing 19:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Oh Ok. Thanks for letting me know;) Take care my friend! Firestar. Fire Alone Can Save Our Clan (talk) 19:17, February 11, 2013 (UTC) I read the first book. I think I own the second but I never got around to reading it. Ay que pena... F[[User blog:Forestpaw13|'o']][[Ravens that Don't "Caw"|'r']][[Too Young at Heart|'e']][[Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers|'s']][[Grieving Claws|'t']]p[[User:Forestpaw13/Online Diary|'a']][[User:Forestpaw13/Signatures|'w']]13 The ants are marching two by two Hurrah, hurrah We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days ♥ ForkJust a lonely utensil 19:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Also, can you meet me on the wonderful wiki chat??? F[[User blog:Forestpaw13|'o']][[Ravens that Don't "Caw"|'r']][[Too Young at Heart|'e']][[Warriors of the Lake - The Four Powers|'s']][[Grieving Claws|'t']]p[[User:Forestpaw13/Online Diary|'a']][[User:Forestpaw13/Signatures|'w']]13 The ants are marching two by two Hurrah, hurrah We were born and raised in a summer haze, bound by the surprise of our glory days ♥ ForkJust a lonely utensil 19:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Hai Maple! Just stopping by to say OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THE FRONT PAGE IT LOOKS AMAZING! *wanders off* <3 [[User:Rainsplash987|'Wanna hear a joke about cats?']]''' Just kitten!''' 20:55, February 11, 2013 (UTC) So I was stalking Wiki Activity and I look at the main page to see what you have done with it and I was all... "OH MYYYYY" It looks epic now. Thanks to YOU :D Cause now my name is up in lights... 21:51, February 11, 2013 (UTC)